


Under the Star-Spangled Banner

by Secretly_psycho



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_psycho/pseuds/Secretly_psycho
Summary: He married a model. She married a politician. Neither are happy.





	

The debate was over, Hillary had destroyed him. They met in the back office. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean all the dreadful things I've said." Hillary moaned, embraced by the orange man. "It's ok, my darling. I think you are the most amazing woman out of them all". As they lovingly gazed into each others eyes, they furiously fought with tongue, trying to dominate the other. It was hopeless, as neither could be better or worse. Their love was yin and yang, sun and moon. For they needed their secret kept as badly as they needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.... I wrote this because none existed.
> 
> EDIT: please, this isint a representation of my writing skills. This is what happens being bored during a lecture...


End file.
